


Screenshots

by Zyxia_Yrah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxia_Yrah/pseuds/Zyxia_Yrah
Summary: It's been too long since I've seen the world without a blank





	Screenshots

Blink. Blink. Blink.

It's been too long

since I've seen the world without a blank.

A mere moment of darkness

seems to stretch to a day.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

The static plays long.

The lines:

 ~~bl~~ ur ~~red a~~ nd ~~re~~ s ~~tles~~ s

Blink. Blink.

Movements

 **captured** : e **rr** _at_ ic and **ener** geti _c_.

It's strange how I stand while everything _runs_.

Blink. Blink.

It seems like all I can do is live the world in

snippets.

Polaroid of moments I never seem to live in.

Blink?

What is the act of opening my eyes?

Even when I'm awake, I never seem to be alive.

_Blink?_

A mere moment s t r e t c h e s to a day.

All I can see is .

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back when i was in grade 11 or 12. i was bored and this came out.


End file.
